New York Minute
by LadyGemma
Summary: It’s been 2 years since Domyouji Tsukasa left for New York City to learn his family’s business. Makino Tsukushi has now graduated from Eitoku and is on her way to University, at none other than prestigious NYU. What happens when dear ‘okaasama’ finds ou
1. Prologue

New York Minute

By LadyGemma

5/15/06

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango in any of its forms, be it Drama, Anime, or Manga. Thanks and bai.

Author's Note: I'll keep this short and sweet. My first HYD fic. I've only ever seen the drama, so this will be based entirely on that, which makes it AU (since I've realized that manga goes much farther into the story than the drama). I really shouldn't be starting a fic when summer session is starting at uni, but I can't help it. Let it be known now that while I have been to NYC (Manhattan in particular) that I know NOTHING about NYU or most of the "normal" things in NY, so on those I will take artistic license. So updates will come as I have time, and if you are interested in betaing this fic, please email me at (Take out the "nospam" of course). Thanks and happy reading!

Summary: It's been 2 years since Domyouji Tsukasa left for New York City to learn his family's business. Makino Tsukushi has now graduated from Eitoku and is on her way to University, at none other than prestigious NYU. What happens when dear 'okaa-sama' finds out Tsukushi is in NY? AU- Based off of the recent drama aired on Japanese Television. (Not Meteor Garden).

* * *

**Prologue: New York, New York! – A Review**

Makino Tsukushi, a.k.a- The Tough Weed, fidgeted nervously in her seat. In a few minutes the plane would be landing at John F. Kennedy International Airport, bringing her mere miles from a certain curly-haired rogue. It had been 2 years since they'd talked face-to-face. Oh, there had been many letters and phone calls, but nothing could replace the feeling of holding the love of your life in your arms and being able to tell them in person that you loved them. That's what brought her to New York. Well, that and her full scholarship to New York University. She still wasn't sure how she'd gotten it, but she had a feeling it had something to do with a few very influential friend's she possessed.

She had been planning on attending Eitoku University when her letter arrived from NYU. She'd only applied there on a dare (that Rui gave her; she made him pay the application fee since she wasn't planning to apply in the first place). She never thought in a million years that she would get in, let alone a full scholarship.

Being with the F3 for the past 2 years (and Sakurako, Shizuka, and occasionally Tsubaki) had weakened her pride a bit…to the point where she had not flat-out turned down the offer (there was of course, no solid proof that they'd had anything to do with it after all). But she still turned down the offer for a private jet ride to New York (from Tsubaki), a penthouse in Manhattan (from Rui, Soujiro, and Akira), and a completely new wardrobe (from Shizuka – she did take her up on the offer of the white dress she had worn at the party, just in case she needed something nice while in NY). She was still Tsukushi, through and through.

Her parents had been ecstatic when she received the news. Their daughter was going to America to win the heart of her rich and handsome prince (they ignored her insistence that she was _not_ going just for Tsukasa). While things had been drastically better (read: not just rice for breakfast) since her father's promotion, he still had gambling tendencies, and now they were paying for Susumu to attend Eitoku (under firm insistence from the F3 and a partial scholarship).

Tsukushi was broken from her daydreams and reveries by the squealing of tires on the tarmac. She was in New York!

* * *

_AN: I know this is short as all heck, but I will be posting the first chapter either tonight or tomorrow. It's already fairly late and I have a very early class in the morning (American History I at 8 am) so it is looking more like AM unless the muse (i.e. Arashi) bites me in the butt and makes me write more tonight :D. Thanks for reading, and please review:D_


	2. Chapter 1

New York Minute

By LadyGemma

22/05/06

Disclaimer- See prologue.

AN: I know it's been long, sorry. Class and looking for a job has been kicking my bum:D Everything has settled down a bit now so I can start writing again. So here you go, the official first chapter of New York Minute.

* * *

Chapter One: "On Broadway," or "How to Never Piss Off Doumyouji Tsukasa" 

_SQUEAL_…The plane jerked as the breaks were applied. Tsukushi pushed herself back in the seat; she still wasn't used to flying. After much taxing and docking, she was finally ready to get off that cursed plane. Oh, not that the staff or the flight had been bad, it was just so LONG, especially when you were heading to see the love of your life for the first time in two years.

Tsukushi quickly gathered her meager luggage. Her dorm was furnished and she had planned on buying bedding and the like there, knowing it was useless to transport what she had, it was all for a futon anyway.

As she walked out to hail a taxi, she noticed a chauffer holding a sign with her name on it in kanji. _I wonder…_ she thought to herself.

She cautiously approached the man in the dark suit. "Ano, are you looking for Makino Tsukushi?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I was hoping you would recognize your name, considering I have no idea what this sign actually reads," he chuckled nervously.

Tsukushi waved him on, "Iie, no problem," a thought then occurred to her. "If you don't mind me asking, who sent you?"

The driver began digging through his pockets for a piece of paper. It had the name written on it, considering he couldn't remember it to save his life. "A Mr. Hanazawa Rui. He said you'd be flying in and didn't want you taking a 'filthy cab'. I'm quoting there."

Tsukushi chuckled; her best friend was still taking care of her, half a world away. She just hoped he hadn't called Tsukasa yet, she wanted to surprise him.

The driver quickly placed her items in the trunk and opened the back door of the Lincoln Town Car for her. She was glad Rui hadn't splurged on a limo; she would have refused it anyway. This was a lot simpler, and to be honest, a lot better than a New York cab, she'd heard the horror stories.

Sitting in traffic she decided to ask the driver about the city. "Do you by any chance know where the Doumyouji Group's headquarters is?"

The driver chuckled lightly, "Why miss, everyone does. It's only in the most famous building in all of New York," he pointed out the window at a tall building, "the Empire State Building, 20th floor. Takes up the whole thing."

Tsukushi stared slack-jawed out the window. The enormity of Tsukasa's company hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew he was rich, one of the richest in Japan to be exact, but to have your headquarters stationed out of the Empire State Building!

Tsukushi silently contemplated her next move. The driver was currently on his way to NYU, but she was restless, antsy to see Tsukasa. "Ano, can you do me a favor?" she asked quietly through the partition.

"Well, I am at your disposal for the day thanks to Mr. Hanazawa." The driver replied.

Tsukushi scratched the back of her head nervously. "Could you please take me to the Empire State Building?"

The driver chuckled again (he was doing a lot of this). "I was wondering when you would ask."

Tsukushi looked at him with surprise, "But…how?"

The driver smiled back at her. "Mr. Hanazawa warned me this might happen."

Tsukushi sat back and smiled, again, Rui taking care of her.

* * *

After approximately 20 minutes in the car (this is GOOD time), they made it to the building. He dropped her off in front with directions to find the access elevators and a key card to get to the 20th floor (all supplied by Rui). She quickly walked through the huge front doors, spotting the elevators quickly. The building was breath-taking. The architecture and design were all exquisite, and Tsukushi had to stop her self from marveling at it all day.

The ride was quick, as the key-card she'd been given was direct access. While alone in the elevator she unconsciously began smoothing down her hair and fixing her outfit. She was afraid she would be too plain for Tsukasa now that he'd seen all of the exotic New York women she saw on the street.

After not nearly enough time to compose herself, the elevator dinged her arrival at Doumyouji Enterprises, headquarters of the Doumyouji Group.

She timidly walked up to the front desk, where a very bored looking twenty-something was popping gum and filing her nails (imagine Annie Potts from Ghost Busters lol). She looked up at Tsukushi, just as bored as she had been two seconds ago. "May I help you?" She looked Tsukushi up and down, wondering what a chit like her was doing here.

"Ano, I'm here to see Doumyouji Tsukasa." Tsukushi fiddled with her Saturn necklace as the woman typed something into the console in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Doumyouji is in a meeting right now with the vice presidents. May I take your name and tell him you came by?" The woman didn't look impressed by Tsukushi, thinking her to be another "rich-boy-fangirl" trying to sneak in to see Mr. Doumyouji. She had to deal with them often.

"I don't think he will want me to just leave a message, I'd suggest you go get him." Tsukushi was getting fed up with this woman's attitude.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "May I ask your name?"

She held her head high as she responded. "My name is Makino Tsukushi. Thank you."

The woman nodded curtly and pushed a button in front of her, sure to hear Mr. Doumyouji yelling to kick this girl out in a few seconds. "Mr. Doumyouji, you have a guest waiting up front for you."

Tsukushi's breath caught when Tsukasa's voice came through the small speaker on the desk. "Who is it? I don't have any meetings scheduled today other than this one and I'm very busy."

The woman gave her a "told you so" look before hitting the button again. "Mr. Doumyouji, she says her name is Makino Tsukushi and that you would want to be interrupted."

A loud crashing could be heard through the speaker, including the sound of glass shattering, which Tsukushi assumed to be a cup, or at least she hoped it was and not a whole glass table or something.

Within seconds Doumyouji Tsukasa, distinguished heir to the Doumyouji fortune was bursting through the large cedar doors to her left, out of breath.

She dropped her bag as he ran and lifted her effortlessly off the ground. She squealed in delight as he spun her around, raining kisses down on her face and neck. There went any thought that he'd found someone else.

Still shell-shocked, Tsukasa put her down and grabbed her hands, holding them to his chest. "Tsukushi! What in the world are you doing here! Oh I don't care, you're here and that's all that matters!" He again picked her up, but this time hugging her tightly to his chest, one of his famous bone-crushing hugs.

The receptionist stared on in disbelief. Never had she seen Mr. Doumyouji as anything but the cold, cruel leader of the company, not this, well, giddy school boy!

Tsukasa turned to the receptionist, feeling her eyes on him. "Cancel all of my meetings for the next week, have Johnson take over in my absence, he's more than capable."

The receptionist stared in disbelief as Mr. Doumyouji grabbed the girl's hand and began dragging her back to the elevators. "Oh!" he turned back to her, "one more thing, and if you talk to my mother, tell her I have the flu!"

_

* * *

That's all for now, I have a very early class, and I'm afraid Kirin Ichiban hits me harder than expected (especially topped with a Bacardi Silver Watermelon, don't ask) and I need to get lots of sleep to avoid a hangover. I'll try to get chapter 2 out sometime later this week. Thanks:D_


End file.
